twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CullenLoverForever17
heyyy........ i love the twilight saga i love everything about it........ i love all the people... it there is aney way to make my profile better just tell me i would love to know.... :) hey, i saw you wanted an infobox, i can help if you like. just ask me on my page when you're on! i'd be glad to make it for you! ♥Luna♥ sure! just don't try to edit your user page untill i tell you that i put it up or it might not let it come up. be back in a sec! ♥Luna♥ all'ight! it's up, so now when you click edit your user page, look for the green puzzle peice, roll over it, then in the bottom right corner there is a edit bottun for it so you can fill it out! glad i could help! ♥Luna♥ you're very welcome! just ask me or one of these people on their talk pages if you need anything else! K TAP F ♥Luna♥ Hey if aneyone wants aney of my photos or wants to know where i got the from just let me know and ill be happy to give to the wed site... unless you have it... well just tell me how you like my page or how you dont like it and ill try and get back to you... okay bye.. Re: I see Luna already set you up with an infobox. Its easy to get awards. Just make edits and when you;ve gotten enough edit points go to the awards page and leave a message!!! but dont fotget to sign with four of these ~ (talk) 03:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) WE NEED YOU!!! WE NEED YOU!!! ♥Luna♥ Okay what do you need for? **CullenLoverForever17** hey, did you mean sig? you can just ask F for one, he's pretty good at making them. ♥Luna♥ Images Hey, thanks for uploading all of those images. Can you please make sure to add image categories too? Thanks, and keel up the good work! - :Hey there! Could you please check some of the wiki's existing pictures before uploading new ones? You seem to be uploading many screenshots from the films in particular, so try checking Twilight movie screenshots, New Moon movie screenshots, and Eclipse movie screenshots before uploading, since we already have many of the images that you have been adding. Thanks! -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Im sorry if i dont have aney hpotos from Eclipe or Breaking dawn.... because i dont like seeing pic of moves befor i see the movie... sorry hi :) thanks for commenting on my blog pal :) Crescent moon 22:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ok whatever you say.. :) Crescent moon 03:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! My 2nd fanfic is done! The Volturi watching New Moon! Crescent moon 23:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I Just Wanted To Know..... CullenLoverForever17 23:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Are Aro and Jane like together? Or no? For Eclipse huh Well if many demand it i will Crescent moon 00:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) okay i want to know if... okay who thinks that Crescent moon should make one of Eclipse then say somthing on this page and who did not like what Crescent moon did with Twilight and New moon? If you think they where really good then we should tell Crescent moon to make one for Eclipse and Crescent moon i hope you dont mind that i am doing this CullenLoverForever17 01:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I really don't mind this Crescent moon 23:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) okay is this all of.... Is this all of the wolfs and who is with them??? Sam, Emily, Embry, Brady, Billy, Sue, Old Quil Ateara, Claire, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Paul. Is that all? CullenLoverForever17 21:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) CullenLover i love ur user page...its so thought out...AliceIsKewl 01:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Team thingie The only one I know how to make is the Team Edward one... which one do you want??? (talk) 15:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm really gonna do eclipse but first i have to watch the movie of course Crescent moon 06:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) hi Just Created a Volturi watching New Moon extended Part because you guys are demanding. Come comment anytime Crescent moon 02:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) hi I just created a Wolf pack watching New Moon ! Come comment anytime ★Crescent moon★ 22:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Edward Hey,i saw on your yser page that you have "this user is on Team Edward" i just wanted to know how you got it AliceIsKewl 12:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hi i made a new blog and song called "I want your Jacob Black" come comment anytime. see it and sing it too! ★Crescent moon★ 02:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey im sorry i have not got that story up yet... im am boint it on Jacobes P.O.V. because you all want to know wht hes in a dress so yea... sorry agan i will try and get it up ASAP... CullenLoverForever17 21:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for nominating me for the user page award! I love your user page too. Superzomo Poem Hi! I made up a poem I thought you might like. It's on my user page. Superzomo um...no :( sorry, i don't think all of the wolve's names are mentioned; we'll just have to wait for the movies :( ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ I found out how to tell you why.... I found out a way to tell why jacob was in a dress... anyone that read my way how Bella and Jacob kissed... it will be up tomarron night or saterday... :) its going to br so funny... I hope you will read it and like it... CullenLoverForever17 03:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ty Thx, and sure, we can be friends :) I see you have some car pics from the vehicles page I made on your user page ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 21:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i saw your blog nice story:)★Crescent moon★ 01:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) anytime :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Retyped:Welcome heyy ! I'd love to be you friend and thanks for the friend request chow for now,Tiffanyaka Bellas side 05:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) hi new blog! here's the link http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crescent_moon/Alice_Cullen_remix_of_You_belong_with_me ★Crescent moon★ 10:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi :D Hi, how ur you :) Volturifan199 15:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Volturifan199 I'm fine thanks:D Did you watch the eclipse movie?:D The fight scene and Jasper and Alice training:) and your fave scene? Hi! Well, I believe she just explains that she will probably never imprint on anyone. Although, most people wish one had imprinted on the other. I can't remember. I think he kind of pitied her and saw her in a new light. I honestly think they should have been together instead of him and the little monster. Or him and Lizzie. It says Leah was happier after Breaking Dawn, but I still think she could have been better with Jake. Category additions I undid your category additions. Sorry, but they aren't really based in fact, just opinion. I noticed that you did this on other characters and others have removed them as well. Just letting you know. LuckyTimothy 02:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, had to remove your category additions again. I know you have no malice with your additions, but can't just add whatever categories you want. The ones you added don't even exist. The admins would remove them if I hadn't already done it. LuckyTimothy 16:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The Umm Photos Blog Heyy i will do the rest of the cullens and who ever elce i can find latter... haha.. i hope you like Jasper and Carlisle.... ha CullenLoverForever17 05:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) WOW!!! 'I JUST MADE THE 6,000th EDIT ON WIKIA!!' 'ITS JACOB'S DREAMCATCHER THE ONE HE GAVE TO BELLA !!!!!! :)' Hello, you asked me if i knew about templates? yes i do, what are you needing? and to the cookie thing, it was a game we were palying on the IRC, it was just a stupid game XD ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Templates are what you add to a page to make it better...sorta, like the "ten top reasons" pages, they have templates creating the numbers, and the info box is one too! ^^ and yeah it was funny, and IRC is Internet RElay Chat, you can talk to people through it but faster than these talk pages ^^ yuo can also find me there at night and noon sometimes if you need to ask me something =D though it would depend on the time difference... ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ it is 9:almost 30 PM ^^ ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Oklahoma! you? ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ LOL, no XD ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ heyy um...maybe XD what is it you're wanting? ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Hi(: I just wanted to say hi:D Volturifan199 20:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine thanks(: And yes i'm a team Jacob fan:D I know that Edward and Bella are made for each other.. but i like Jacob more(; Volturifan199 22:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea he is Hot a good friend(; and I hate when Bella makes him suffer:( (I'm mad now LOL) Volturifan199 22:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'm fine. How are you today. Jacob I like Jacob best by far......he;s hawt <3. I feel bad for Bree :/. So... So your a big fan??? What got you so interested. Awards Like the "Edit Awards?" Yeah, I do. Do you need them added to your page? LuckyTimothy 04:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, sure. So that's edit awards 50, 100, 250, and 500, right? LuckyTimothy 04:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : There you go. :) LuckyTimothy 04:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. Night. LuckyTimothy 04:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) User page Do you mean the Team Switzerland thing? That's at Template:Team. ;) fingernails 05:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I added it for you. It's called a template. We use them a lot on the wiki. And you know more about the wiki than most of the new people on here :P fingernails 06:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::lol. If you ever want to learn what those things are, go . XD fingernails 06:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) sure and hi how are you really Happy Late Birthday FanpireTwilighter Picture oh! ^v^ once you've uploaded it you just put the exact file name into the image part when you edit the template what you type for the picture to apear is: but not the WhateverTheNameIs part. if you need anymore help just ask ^v^ ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Hello! You are just one day bigger than me.Maryalice14 12:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 12:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I saw your message and thank you,I will ask him/her.Thank you very much! 100 Picture award I updated the actors pages with recent pictures of them and also i changed the relationship pictures on the characters pages. example: in jasper's page i changed the picture of the relationship with rosalie. And in the top ten lists like hottest cast members you can add pictures(: Volturifan199 15:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey on the blog i just but up the thing wont move over so i can edit it do you think aney of you could fix it?? CullenLoverForever17 18:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey... Sign thing.. What exactly do you mean by the sign thing?? 02:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course not. What's up?Puddinginthesky 02:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Re: Friend award It's not for what you think it its. It's for getting somebody you know to sign up for the Wiki. I mean, I have no problem giving it to you, just thought I'd let you know what it's really for. Let me know. LuckyTimothy 05:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, there you go, it's up. LuckyTimothy 05:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC)